


All the Way

by Beth_Penrose



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: because if you love something you make it suffer, no happy endings here, some torture stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Penrose/pseuds/Beth_Penrose
Summary: An AU to All the Way where Jayden finds Alex instead of Thom and she and Nikita don't escape.





	

“Stop right there.” Alex stopped in her tracks, though whether she was compelled by the command of Jayden’s tone or the sound of a gun being cocked she couldn’t tell.  
“Where did you get that?” Alex asked, knowing as she did so what a stupid question it was, considering everything.  
“Took it from Thom,” was Jayden’s reply. “I knew it was you. I may not have realized sooner, but I knew. Sweet Alex, innocent Alex,” she mocked. “Well just wait until they see this.” But Alex could hardly focus on Jayden’s words, because now there was the sound of feet rushing towards her from around the corner. She knew it was Nikita, and she wished that she could holler a warning, tell her to stay away. But she couldn’t, and within seconds Nikita was running around the corner towards her. As soon as she saw Jayden Nikita stopped short. An almost manic grin lit up Jayden’s face, making her look like the sinister version of an excited child on Christmas morning. “Nikita,” she gasped, as if she hardly believed it herself. Within seconds, though, she had recovered, and her voice was once again harsh. “Stay right there, or I’ll shoot your partner here.” Alex half expected Nikita to attack anyways, even kind of wished that she would. Instead, Nikita slowly raised her hands.  
“Okay, I’m staying right here. No need to do anything.” Within a minute the corridor was once again filled with the sound of rushing feet, though this time there were a dozen of them. The Division agents reached Nikita first, pinning back her arms and pushing her to the ground. With Jayden’s gun still trained on Alex, Nikita didn’t resist, even when one of the guards kicked her in the ribs, hard. She just groaned and stared ahead. Alex, though, was a wild animal, screaming and clawing at anyone close enough. It took five of them to wrestle her to the ground, slamming her head into the floor when they did so. Through the dizziness in her head and her watering eyes from the stinging pain, Alex could see Nikita. Their eyes locked, and for the first time Alex could see nothing but terror in Nikita’s gaze.

They were forced into two adjacent cells, with a wall between them. The cell doors were made of thick glass, though, and they could each see out into the room. Though they couldn’t see each other, they could hear every sound the other made. Alex wondered what it was Division would want them to hear in the next few hours. She shuddered. Alex’s dread only grew when one of the guards informed them that the Inquisitor would be with them shortly. Amanda.  
“Nikita?” Alex hated to ask, but she had to. “What’s going to happen?”  
“Percy wants to know the location of the Black Box. No doubt he’s sending Amanda to figure out where it is.” Nikita’s voice told Alex that there was pain coming, and that there was nothing either of them could do to avoid it.  
“Are you going to tell them?” Nikita didn’t reply, and a minute later the door to the holding area opened and Amanda entered, dragging along her cart of torture devices. She approached Nikita’s cell, gun drawn.  
“Get up,” she commanded. “Face the wall.”  
“Go to hell.”  
“Nikita,” Amanda’s voice was terser this time, “do as your told.” Several seconds passed with no noise from Nikita’s cell and Alex assumed that meant that she was still refusing to move. “Very well,” Amanda sighed, like she was about to do something regrettable. “Get her.” The two guards by the door began to move. But instead of going to Nikita’s cell they barged into Alex’s, grabbing her and dragging her out into the main portion of the holding room, so that Nikita could see her from her cell. “Until Nikita complies, find some creative way to punish Alex here.” Amanda had barely uttered the words when Alex felt a fist slam into her gut. She doubled over, gasping for air.  
“No, wait!” Nikita cried, all but leaping to her feet. “I’ll do what you want.” She turned to face the wall of her cell, no doubt waiting for Amanda to attach some of the wicked looking wires she held to her body. Instead, Amanda turned to Alex with a vicious gleam in her eyes.  
“Thank you for that, Nikita. I thought I was going to have to waste hours trying to get something from you. But you just gave me some incredible insight.” She motioned to one of the guards and he grabbed Alex’s left arm, pulling it out palm up. Amanda took a knife and began pressing the tip of the blade into the exposed skin. It stung, but not any worse than what Alex had felt before, and she silently matched Amanda’s glare with her own. It wasn’t until Amanda brought down the full length of the blade and drew it quickly across her arm did Alex make a sound. Even then it was just the slightest hiss of pain. But it was enough to set off Nikita, who had turned to watch what was happening, and had heard Alex and was watching the small rivulet of blood drip down her arm. Nikita threw herself at the glass door between them.  
“Amanda, stop!” she hollered.  
“Only you can make it stop,” Amanda replied, without even looking at her. “Tell me where the Black Box is.” Nikita shook her head stubbornly, though her eyes screamed that she wanted to give it up. “Very well. Move her over there.” Amanda gestured a direction, and the guards complied, shoving Alex up against Nikita’s cell. The glass was cool beneath her cheek, and would have felt nice if not for the hand pressing her into it. Someone else grabbed her by the wrist, pressing her hand flat against the wall. “I’m giving you another chance, Nikita.” By the fear Alex could see in Nikita’s eyes she could tell that Amanda was going to do something, and that it was going to hurt. “Tell me where it is.” Still, Nikita said nothing. Alex couldn’t tell if that relieved her or not. In a second, though, she couldn’t feel anything but sharp pain as what she assumed was a knife was driven through the back of her hand. This time, she couldn’t help but scream as the blade moved slowly into her skin and through the nerves and tendons. Tears were springing to her eyes and running down her cheeks.  
“Stop!” Alex could barely choke out the words beyond the searing pain in her hand. “Stop! Please!”  
“That’s not up to me,” Amanda replied with an infuriating calmness. Through her tears Alex could barely see the battle taking place across Nikita’s face. Finally, something gave in and she spoke.  
“Fine. Fine, I’ll tell you.” For a moment, the blade stopped pressing, and Alex could breathe properly. “But not like this.”  
“What do you mean?” Alex could tell from Amanda’s tone that she was a second away from continuing the torture.  
“I won’t do it with a gun held to her head. Let Alex go, keep me here, and I’ll tell you.”  
“No!” Alex screamed out the word.  
“Absolutely not.” Though Amanda spoke more coolly, it still surprised Alex to hear her echoing the same sentiment. Nikita, though, had that adamant look on her face that said that she would not be swayed.  
“As things stand, as soon as I tell you you’ll just kill us both. So, here’s the deal: Alex’s life in exchange for the box. I promise you, that is the only way you will get what you want.”  
“And what guarantee do I have that once Alex is gone you’ll tell me what I want to know?”  
“because I will have no good reason not to tell you. We both know I’m not making it out of here. I will never get to see this place burn like I wanted. So, yes, I’ll tell you where it is and you’ll kill me and maybe, if I’m lucky, I’ll get to see Daniel again.  
Alex was surprised; she had never seen Nikita like this before. She hadn’t known that she even knew how to be this defeated. But something about seeing her partner being tortured, even for that brief moment, had affected Nikita in such a way that Alex couldn’t help wondering what other suffering she had witnessed in her life. Still, the idea of Nikita resigning herself to die in this hellhole to spare her life filled Alex with rage and grief.  
“Nikita, you can’t! You can’t do this!” Both Nikita and Amanda ignored her and over the sounds of her continued protests Amanda nodded.  
“You have a deal.” Alex kept protesting until Amanda wrenched the knife out of her hand, and this time her screams were that of pain. Nikita winced at the sound of it, but didn’t say anything, looking away. Alex slammed her uninjured hand into the glass.  
“How could you?!” She demanded. “How could you?!” When Nikita’s eyes met hers they were filled with pain that Alex could never understand.  
“To save you, I could.” By then the guards were dragging Alex away, still kicking and screaming. After the door slammed behind her Nikita took a deep breath before doing the best to erase the hurt from her expression and turning to Amanda. “I want proof that she’s okay. Have one of your men give her a phone, and tell her to call when she gets out there. I won’t tell you anything until we get that call.”

The next hours were the hardest of Nikita’s life, harder than when she had been living alone and on the run, harder than when she had had to call the authorities on Michael, and, yes, harder than when she had discovered Daniel’s body floating in that lake. Even though she quickly surrendered the location of the Black Box as promised, some sort of bloodlust in Amanda had been sparked when she had been torturing Alex, and she took full advantage of having a captive to act it out. She was stretched out on the chains like she had been when she let them catch her just earlier that day. But this time was different, this time it hurt so much more. From skin blackened by burn marks to bruises on her arms and cuts on her fingertips there was not a part of her that didn’t hurt. And, still, there was Amanda, standing there and playing with a scalpel as if nothing were happening, the drops of Nikita’s blood mixing into her bright red dress. Nikita knew what she wanted, and she had resisted giving it to her.  
“Just apologize, Nikita. Just tell me you’re sorry, let me know that you understand how you’ve hurt us, and I’ll let you go.” Nikita knew that she didn’t mean she would be set free, to go find Alex or the like. Though the death she was promised was its own sort of freedom. But even though she had readily surrendered the Black Box, had given up the crusade against Division, she was not prepared to admit that she was wrong. She didn’t even know if she knew how to say the words to Amanda.  
“Fuck you,” she spat out instead, a spatter of blood from her mouth landing on the floor between them.  
“Suit yourself.” Amanda stepped closer, lighting a match as she did so. She held the flame to Nikita’s hair, and they both watched as the ends caught fire. The smell was bad, but it didn’t hurt. Yet. But then it got closer to Nikita’s face, her shoulders, every part of her, and she started to scream once more. “You said you wanted to see Daniel again. You can do that, Nikita. You can run away from here to be with him. Isn’t that what you wanted, before all of this?” Nikita could barely think through the acrid smell, the pain, the hours of dehydration and starvation. But she knew that Amanda was right, in her way. All she had wanted was to be with the man she loved.  
She closed her eyes and she could see them, could see the two of them together in paradise. Heaven looked like his bedroom, as they lay naked together in bed. And it was warm, not searing like the fire creeping up to her body still, but a soft warmth that felt safe. She hadn’t been safe in so long, she had forgotten how good it had felt. She knew she would have to open her eyes and face Amanda again, but she couldn’t. Not yet. Daniel said something and she laughed. She knew it wasn’t really, but, God he had been so funny. Somewhere in the distance, like through a dream, she could hear some kind of a commotion. There was shouting that sounded like Amanda. But she didn’t want to hear it. Instead, she drew Daniel in and kissed him. No matter where her physical body was, this was what was real to her. This was what she wanted. His hands on her body felt like healing, even as other voices joined the shouting, franticly declaring that they were “losing her, damnit.” Good, she wanted to be lost, lost in Daniel. Through the fog she could hear Percy’s voice. He was demanding why they were even trying to save her. there was electricity coursing through her body, defibrillator paddles. She couldn’t even feel it. Amanda was trying to explain, something about wanting to find out more. Nikita knew this was a lie, that the only reason she had survived that long had been out of Amanda’s own vindictive spite. But she didn’t care. Daniel’s arms were around her, his mouth on hers, and, as she let everything fade into light, she knew she would never leave that bed again.


End file.
